The present disclosure relates generally to vehicle frames and, more particularly, to a collision load management system for use with a vehicle frame.
Many known vehicle frames include a body frame, a subframe mounted to the body frame, and a bumper frame mounted to the body frame. However, other than the bumper frame and the subframe both being coupled to the body frame, the bumper frame and the subframe are not otherwise coupled together. Thus, in the event of a collision where a load, which may or may not be laterally offset from the body frame, is imparted to the bumper frame and/or the subframe, the bumper frame and the subframe cannot work in tandem to effectively manage the energy. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a system that enables loading to be managed amongst both the subframe and the bumper frame in the event of a collision in which only one or both of the structures are directly engaged.